


想不出题目

by casevan



Category: Claymore
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan





	想不出题目

“别碰我。我很累。”里卡尔多背对着门，声音因为埋在被子里而显得闷闷的。  
“你不累。”伊斯利就像是凭空出现一样靠在了他刚刚还空无一人的门口。里卡尔多不情不愿地翻了个身面对着他，只想打掉对面那男人脸上恼人的微笑。  
“我认输，伊斯利。”里卡尔多泄愤似地往枕头上靠了靠，“托你的福，我也染上了人类那些好吃懒做贪睡晚起的坏毛病。”他摆出一副你奈我何的表情。  
“哦……？”伊斯利尾音戏谑地上挑。他看着对方被被褥阴影切割成好几块的苍白脸孔，突然了然地笑了。他站直了身体，顺手关上了门，慢慢向空旷房间里唯一的那张床走去，满意地感到被子底下线条优美的身体随着他的脚步慢慢地绷紧了。  
他知道里卡尔多一定不会当着他的面承认身体上的疲惫，但本能反应却是再倔强的人也掩盖不了的。  
他知道里卡尔多怕他，不由自主地怕他。他一开始觉得有点好笑，因为他并不觉得自己有哪里值得对方那么害怕。他的确拥有碾压性的力量优势，但那并不意味着他会在平日无缘无故地以折磨对方为乐。他甚至把这些话说过给里卡尔多听，但对方只是以肉眼无法察觉的幅度向后退了一步，更紧地收拢了斗篷的领口，低下头去看不见眼睛：  
“我对您的忠诚不会改变。”  
什么嘛，根本就是驴头不对马嘴。伊斯利很快就把这事给丢到脑后去了。

他已经走到床边了。他感到对方原本紧绷的肌肉一下松弛了下来。像是战士无奈地丢下了手里的长剑，呼出胸膛里最后一口空气。里卡尔多稍微改变了一下姿势，眼睛直直地看着他。那双眼睛里什么也没有，但伊斯利能感受到对方的真实想法。随便你对我做什么吧，那都是你的权利。他的下属那样想。  
“其实如果你是因为昨天的训练而太过劳累爬不起来，你可以直接和我说的，这又不是什么不能理解的事情。”伊斯利掀开了一直盖到里卡尔多肩膀上的被子，“要是再生速度能练出来也就好了，偏偏这种东西在那么多年前就被你的意志给决定好了。”他一脸遗憾地伸手摸了摸对方四肢上那些刚长出来的新肉，原先被截断的部分还是一种新鲜的粉色。  
“放开我伊斯利，我现在不累了。我们现在出去打一场。”  
“既然你这么说的话。”

结局和之前任何一次都没有太大区别，里卡尔多赤裸着满脸血污地倒在雪地里，弄脏了周围的白雪。伊斯利悠哉悠哉地回了一趟房子里拿上了他们两个的衣服，但这一回直到他走回战斗的地方，里卡尔多也没有站起来。  
是我把他伤得太重了吗？伊斯利想。的确，把对方打成自己脚下的一团烂泥在很久以前的确是他喜欢做的，但那是相当久远的事情了。“我是第二名，我只是第二名，你才是第一名，你是当之无愧的。”他想起那时他们都恢复了人身，他把里卡尔多面朝下按在雪地上，对方的声带还没有完全长好，咽喉和肺也有破损，听起来像是在哭泣（也许他真的在哭？）。他当时跨坐在对方的后腰上，被自己阴茎毫无预兆的抽动给吓了一跳。  
“里卡尔多？”他试探性地叫了一声。  
“咕嘎……”回答他的只有从血肉模糊里艰难发出的破碎呼吸声。  
“喂喂！”他只能蹲下身去查看对方的伤势，而那让他的呼吸不由顿了一顿。  
“喂喂……我可没有要取你性命的意思啊，里卡尔多……”

“你的衣服报废了一套。”里卡尔多恢复意识的时候，耳边传来了伊斯利的声音。  
他被与他身量相差无几的伊斯利从身后抱在怀里。被子盖在他们身上，炉火在他们身后幸福地呼呼燃烧着。  
“……什么？”他想要抬起手臂，却有一种试图控制不属于自己的肢体的感觉。  
上一次出现这种感觉是多久以前的事了……？啊，似乎仍旧是拜伊斯利所赐。  
“如果不是我，它差点就成了你的裹尸布。”伊斯利的嘴唇靠在他后颈上，说话时带动的气流吹得有些痒，“我可是花了好大的力气才把我亲爱的最得力的手下给救回来的呢。”  
夸张手法，无足在意。  
他知道对方是什么意思。即使是现在，他也能感受到对方的妖气温柔然而不能拒绝地控制着他，治疗着他。它已经走遍了他的身体，里卡尔多没办法找出哪怕一块伊斯利的妖气没有碰过的肌肉或是骨头。  
“谢谢你。”他的声音有些干涩，也许是缺水所致。  
伊斯利在他脖子后面笑了一下没有说话。  
让里卡尔多做他的下属原本只是一念之差，伊斯利可不觉得把这个战士时期就对自己满怀敌意的人招到手下有什么好处。他不需要里卡尔多的力量——虽然也已经足够强大，可是和伊斯利自己一比毫无用处；他也不需要里卡尔多的头脑——它大大地被弱小的力量所制约了；至于跑腿的干事谁不能做？！  
但现在他突然觉得那决定也不赖。  
END


End file.
